


You Will Not Have My Hatred

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Based on Colin Firth's Letters Live, I'm Sorry, M/M, Population: Us, Probably tells you a lot about this, Required supplies for reading: an entire box of tissues, Welcome to Painville, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy was out, not even on Kingsman business, when it happened. They never even saw it coming.





	You Will Not Have My Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a Chinese translation, courtesy of orange_s: http://www.mtslash.net/thread-241609-1-1.html

They wouldn’t let him see Daisy. He’d seen Eggsy that morning, and it had been so very wrong to see the younger man so still and lifeless. But Daisy had survived, her name wasn’t on any of the casualty lists, but they wouldn’t let him see Daisy.

“Ye need to pull yerself together, Harry,” Merlin made Harry sit down. “I know you’re grieving, but if you want to get Daisy back, you have to get it together.”

“But she’s my daughter!” Harry exclaimed. “They have no right to take her away like that.”

“No, she isn’t,” Merlin cut him off sharply. “Not legally at least. I tried to speed the paperwork for you, but it’s a lot more complicated than that.”

“So what do I need to do?” Harry asked, holding Lee close. He hadn’t let the young boy out of his sight for much longer than naptime since the shooting that had taken Eggsy, and Daisy, from them.

“You need to go to Child Services,” Merlin told him. “Leave Lee with Roxy and take your paperwork. The fact that you had already started the adoption process should help your case.”

“Alright,” Harry said with a slow nod, breath stuttering at the idea of letting Lee out of his sight. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Merlin agreed, “Roxy will be by your house bright and early.”

“Thank you, Hamish,” Harry said, standing. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded. “Get some sleep, alright?” 

“I will when you do,” Harry retorted over his shoulder as he left the wizard’s office.

* * *

Harry had never liked governmental offices. Granted, he didn’t know anyone who did, but he was especially ill-at-ease as he approached the reception desk.

“Case number and worker?” the bored young woman at the desk asked.

“MM825479218,” Harry listed off the number. “And the caseworker is Saundra Jones.”

The woman entered the information lazily into her computer. “Take a seat,” she gestured towards a bank of chairs. “Ms. Jones will be with you shortly.”

Harry sat, checking the packet of papers again as well as Roxy’s update, a picture of Lee still in his crib, eyes just blinking open.

“Mr. Hart?” a female voice drew Harry from his response to Roxy.

“Ms. Jones,” Harry stood gracefully, putting his phone back in his pocket. “I was just checking in on my son. How are you?”

“Quite overworked, if I’m honest,” she sighed. “Shall we return to my office?”

“Lead the way,” Harry gestured for her to go ahead.

Once the two had gotten settled in her office, Ms. Jones grew serious. “I heard about your husband, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Harry nodded shortly. “That isn’t why I’m here, though. Daisy was with him, and she wasn’t allowed to come home after the incident. I would like for my daughter to come home, as soon as possible.”

Ms. Jones nodded, looking over the case file on her computer. “It looks like custody has reverted to her biological father since he never signed away his paternal rights.”

“She’s with Dean?” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “The man is a convicted felon. We filed a restraining order against him. How did this happen?”

“He is her biological father,” Ms. Jones repeated. “Until we have proof that the home environment is not safe for the child, Mr. Baker has custody.”

“Is there anything I can do? The man hasn’t had contact with Daisy since she was two years old.”

“No,” the woman said shortly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got several pressing cases at the moment that require my attention.” Her dismissal made clear, Harry left the office. 

“Merlin,” Harry activated the glasses comm. “I need Dean Baker’s address.”

Merlin provided it instantly. “Be careful Harry,” he cautioned before signing off. “We need you in one piece.”

* * *

The man was already drunk. It wasn’t even 10 o’clock in the morning.

Daisy answered the door, still in the clothes she’d left the house in the previous week with Eggsy. “Poppa,” she gasped, throwing herself at Harry. “You came to rescue me.”

“Of course,” Harry murmured, holding her close. “I’ll always come for you.”

“Girl,” Dean’s voice bellowed from somewhere in the apartment Harry couldn’t see from the door. “Who the fuck is it?”

Daisy flinched, one sleeve sliding up to show a bruise on her wrist to go with the bruise on her cheek. “He won’t let me go to school,” she whispered. “And he took my phone so I couldn’t call you or Uncle Merlin.”

“It’ll be fine petal,” Harry assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll get you home safe.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“What the fuck is going on here?” Dean bellowed, lumbering to the door. “Who are you?” he eyed Harry. “Don’t look the type to be answerin’ my ad.”

“Ad?” Harry held Daisy closer as she moved further behind him. “What ad would you be referring to?”

“The one for the girl,” Dean spat. “Little bitch isn’t worth anything.”

“Daisy,” Harry put a hand on top of her head. “Go wait in the car, please.”

Daisy did, climbing into the back seat. Harry saw her pick up one of the water bottles from the, now dry, mini-bar before returning his attention to Dean. “Now,” he pulled out several pieces of paper and a pen. “You are going to sign away your paternal rights to that young lady, and you are never going to contact her again, am I understood?”

“Are you taking the piss?” the drunk blinked at Harry. “Why the bloody hell would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, I will do something that we both will regret. Now, sign the paperwork, and we will get out of your hair.”

Dean must have seen something in Harry’s eye because he took the forms from Harry and signed where indicated.

“Wonderful,” Harry took the papers back. “Now that this business has been concluded, I hope I never see you again.” Harry returned to the car, sitting in the backseat with Daisy.

“Poppa?” she murmured, pressing into his side. “I’m tired.”

“Then get some sleep sweetheart,” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

* * *

The adoption paperwork went through much more quickly with the paperwork from Dean and with Merlin nudging the process along with an even firmer hand than before.

“Poppa?” Daisy curled into him. “I miss Daddy.”

“I miss him too, petal,” he wrapped an arm around her. “That’s because we love him so much.”

“Does it ever stop hurting?”

“Not as long as you love him.”

Daisy considered that before looking up. “Is Lee gonna remember Daddy?”

“Not very well petal,” Harry admitted. “That’s why it’s our job to let him know how much Daddy loved him.”

Daisy nodded into Harry’s side. “Can we watch the videos again?”

“What do you want to watch?”

“The wedding,” she murmured. “Daddy looks so happy.”

“Wedding video it is,” Harry agreed, cueing up the video. “Ready?”

Daisy nodded, head resting on Harry’s shoulder, as Harry hit play.

* * *

Eggsy’s final resting place was in the back garden, the urn containing his ashes under a newly planted cherry tree. Merlin rolled his eyes when Harry came to him, in a panic about the health of the tree, terrified he was going to lose Eggsy a second time. He didn’t say anything though, helping Harry nurse the tree back to health.

When the tree finally started producing fruit, Harry nearly cried before going inside to get Daisy and Lee to help him harvest the fruit.

* * *

“Poppa?” Lee stood in the door of the kitchen hesitantly, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Harry wiped his hands off on a towel. “What’s wrong?”

“Why is my daddy a tree?”

Harry sighed, taking off his apron. “I think this is a conversation that needs hot chocolate, what do you say?”

“With mini marshmallows?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Harry smiled. “Go get Daisy for me please?”

Lee nodded and ran up the stairs as Harry put a pot of milk on the stove.

“Pop?” Daisy hesitated in the doorway, just like Lee had. “You’re making cocoa, what happened?”

“Lee has decided to ask about Eggsy.”

“Oh,” Daisy’s hand went to the medal she wore around her neck, Eggsy’s medal. “Do we have any of the cherry jam left?”

“We should,” Harry agreed as Daisy started making toast. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” he offered, as the milk finished heating.

“I do,” Daisy steeled herself. “I...I really don’t remember what happened, that day.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, setting out the mugs of hot chocolate. “Lee?”

Lee took his seat with trepidation, looking at Harry expectantly.

“Your dad,” Harry began quietly. “Was the bravest man I’ve ever known. He loved the both of you, so very much. But one day, he was out with Daisy.”

“We’d gone to get your birthday present,” Daisy murmured to Harry. “I was excited to help him pick it out.”

“And there was a man, protesting something or the other, and he opened fire on the unarmed crowd. One of the first bullets hit Eggsy, your dad, in the back. He was dead before he hit the ground.”

“That part I remember,” Daisy murmured. “I still have nightmares about it.”

Harry pulled Daisy into a hug. “I’m so sorry you had to see that petal.”

“What happened to the guy?” Lee asked quietly.

“I kicked him in the shin,” Daisy said with a sad chuckle. “Distracted him long enough for the police to come in and arrest him.”

“And now Daddy’s a tree?”

“I didn’t want to let him go too far.”

Lee nodded, playing with the handle of his mug.

“Why are you asking Lee?” Harry asked, putting a hand on top of Lee’s mug. “Why right now?”

“Mother’s day is coming up, and it’s all everyone in my class is talkin’ about, but I don’t have a mother to talk about.”

Daisy made a soft, hurt noise in the back of her throat, pulling Lee all but into her lap.

Lee let himself be cuddled for a long moment before pushing away. “Is that going to happen to you, Poppa?”

“You can never be certain of anything, sweetheart,” Harry said. “But I will do my very best to always come home to the two of you.”

* * *

Harry woke up in his own bedroom.

Normally this wouldn’t be all that odd, but considering he’d spent the last three weeks in the hospital and he had no memory of returning home, he was instantly on guard. Which was also a red flag, because he was able to move much easier than he had for several years.

As he assessed the situation, the door opened to show two young children.

“Daddy!” the girl called.

“There’s someone in your bedroom!” the boy added.

Harry heard footsteps running towards them, but even his instincts didn’t recognize a threat.

Eggsy Unwin appeared in the doorway, pistol in hand, face grim. “Harry?” he gasped, dropping his gun. “Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I suppose I died,” Harry answered, “That’s the only thing I can think of.”

“How long has it been?” Eggsy asked, moving closer to Harry, hand hovering as if he thought Harry would disappear at the slightest touch. “You look exactly the same as the day I died.”

“Thirty years,” Harry moved into Eggsy’s touch, eyes closing at the warmth of the touch. “The kids are all grown up.”

“Thirty years,” Eggsy’s voice was full of pain, causing Harry to open his eyes. “God, Haz, you must hate me.”

“Never,” Harry instantly disagreed. “We hated the idiot who shot you, but not you, never you.”

“Daddy?” the girl in the doorway asked. “Who is he?”

Eggsy turned immediately, crouching to face the children and pulling Harry down with him. “Eliza, Henry, this is your poppa.”

“Poppa?” Harry murmured.

“I was pregnant when I was shot,” Eggsy answered. “Twins, not even two months yet.”

Harry had no idea what to say to that, so he pulled both of the twins in for a tight hug. 

“It’s okay Poppa,” Henry patted at Harry’s arm. “It’s okay.”

“I know,” Harry could feel the tears falling from his eyes.

Eggsy pulled him into as tight a hug as he had given the twins. “You’re home now,” he murmured. “You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I saw Colin Firth's Letters Live performance and this came out of my brain.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
